


HTML and Workskins

by queen_0f_moons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, HTML, I'm so sorry its taken so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_0f_moons/pseuds/queen_0f_moons
Summary: I'm so sorry that its taken so long for me to post this. The past month has been busy, but I'm not going to talk about it here. If you want to know whats been going on, you know where to look.





	1. Introduction to HTML

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that its taken so long for me to post this. The past month has been busy, but I'm not going to talk about it here. If you want to know whats been going on, you know where to look.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to HTML.

As many of you know, html is a pain to work with, but it is also the key to a well formatted work on here. But what is html, and how can you use it to your benefit.

Here's the basics

  * HTML stands for **H** yper **T** ext **M** arkup **L** anguage
  * It describes the structure of Web pages by using markup.
  * The building blocks of HTML pages are HTML elements
  * Those elements are represented by tags
  * The tags label pieces of content, the most common piece of content being "paragraph"
  * HTML tags are not displayed by browsers, but instead are used to render the content of the page



Now, how to use it. Below is an example of a basic HTML document

<!DOCTYPE html>  
<html>  
<head>  
<title>This is the Page Title</title>  
</head>  
<body>

<h1>Your First Heading</h1>  
<p>Your first paragraph.</p>

</body>  
</html>

This is what it looks like:

Your Page Title

# Your First Heading

Your first paragraph.

<center>Text you want centered</center>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ...


	2. Chapter 2

abcdefghij


End file.
